


Join the Club!

by J000liet



Series: The Douchbag Series [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Disownment, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Motherly Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Sometimes, the people you called family are the douche bags. And sometimes that means you get a new family all your own.Excerpt:Shit he was Russian. Mori had a weakness for foreigners. Or at least people with accents. Russian was one of his favorites.“Kenma!” He pushed passed tall, silver, and handsome. “I wanna talk to you!”“You got a problem with Kenma?”“Yaku?” Kenma looked over the sofa, then to the clock. “You’re early.”“Talk. Your room. Now.” He shoved the glass bowl of pudding at the stranger. “Don’t eat it.”





	Join the Club!

Mori, as a small person, was used to people trying to take advantage of him. And yes, he was small. He was short and small and was what grandmas would refer to as a ‘cute boy’, even if they weren’t his grandma and he was in his 20s. 

He was used to being carded and asked if he needed help finding his mom, and if his boyfriends were his older siblings. 

He was used to the boyfriends who would coddle and baby him, thinking he needed to be looked after.

He had looked after himself since he was 15. He didn’t need anyone to take care of him.

He was used to all of it.

He was also used to the bullies.

The men who tried to bully him into submission. 

The men who thought they could do anything because he was tiny and couldn’t fight back.

SUCKERS! He was an instructor of martial arts. He could kick their asses seven ways to Sunday and they would have know idea until it was too late.

Which is why he had given up men.

Forever.

One night stands when he needed that, ‘itch scratched’as his friends would put it.

All his friends knew he had given up men.

So when Kenma approached him and asked him to a party at his place, he did not ask the question he should have. Instead of asking ‘what's the catch’ like he did with everyone else, he just asked “what should I bring?”

“Pudding.” Kenma looked up from his game.

“Okay.” He nodded and added the ingredients to his grocery list.

* * *

Knocking on the door to Kenma’s apartment was always anyones guess at who would answer. Kurroo and his girlfriend would be there, or his friend Kiyoko and her boyfriend Tanaka, or his friend Hinata and his boyfriend Kageyama, or a variety of other couples that were nice people, but he wished would take their couple-iness somewhere else. 

The person who answered, was decidedly none of the above.

He was tall, and skinny, and had green eyes and silver hair and…

“Privit?”

_ Shit _ he was Russian. Mori had a weakness for foreigners. Or at least people with accents. Russian was one of his favorites. 

“Kenma!” He pushed passed tall, silver, and handsome. “I wanna talk to you!”

“You got a problem with Kenma?”

“Yaku?” Kenma looked over the sofa, then to the clock. “You’re early.”

“Talk. Your room. Now.” He shoved the glass bowl of pudding at the stranger. “Don’t eat it.” They walked into Kenma’s room and Mori glared at Kenma. “Who?”

“Lev Haiba.”

“What?”

“High school Russian teacher.”

“When?”

“Day I asked you to this thing.”

“Why?”

“Complicated.

“Uncomplicate.”

“Can’t.”

“Kenma…”

“Yaku…”

“Fine.”

“Be nice.” Kenma smiled.

“Why are you in this neck of the woods?” Mori asked as he left Kenma’s room.

“I have family in the area.” Lev smiled. “I put the pudding in the fridge.”

“Thanks.”

“Did you make it from scratch?”

“Yeah.”

“My cousin’s husband makes this amazing food. I wanna learn how to make it, but I burn rice.” Lev laughed.

“I can… help?” Mori tried to stop himself, he really did. But the accent was distracting. And the eyes. And that neck… so clean and ready to-  _ NOPE! Not going there.  _ He shook himself out of it.

“You can!?”

“Sure. I mean. I’ll just stand there with a copy of the recipe and tell you what you’re doing wrong.”

“That’s okay!”

* * *

 

“If you do that, it's going to be a sloppy mess.” Mori sighs.

“It says cook meat in oil.” Lev sighs.

“But you have super fatty meat. And if you’re adding salt and other seasonings to the inside, then the meat is going to get soggy and not brown properly.”

“Why can’t we make the original recipe?” Lev whines. “Why do we have to make the classic?”

“Because your cousin’s recipe is more complicated than this. If you can do this properly, then you can do the more complicated one.”

“Okay. Hey Morisuke?”

“What, Lev?”

“If this turns out well, can I treat you to dinner tomorrow night?”

“What?” Mori almost slips off his stool. “Like a date?”

“Yeah!” Lev nodded.

“I didn’t know you were gay.” Mori admitted.

“Is that a…”

“NO!” Mori shook his head. “And I guess I could go to dinner with you.”

“Oh. Really?”

“Yeah. I mean… I’m gay too.”

“Really?”

“YOU ASKED WITHOUT KNOWING!?” Mori actually fell off the stool that time. “OF ALL THE STUPID, RECKLESS THINGS TO DO-”

“If you’re friends with Kenma’s friends then it doesn’t matter right?”

“What?”

“Most of Kenma’s friends are-”

“I knew what you meant. But how would you know I would be okay being asked out if you didn’t know I was gay?”

“You’re just a nice guy.” Lev smiled.

* * *

 

“Can I stay the night?” They were at Mori’s door after their ninth date.

“I usually save that stuff for the next date.” Mori smiled.

“Not to… It’s okay.” Lev smiled. “I’ll just go back to-”

“Hey,” Mori grabbed Lev’s sleeve, “what’s wrong? You’ve been funny all day.”

“It’s nothing.” Lev shook his head.

“Must be a pretty big nothing.” Mori opened his door. “Come in. Please?”

Lev looked at the apartment, then him, then back to the apartment. “Okay.” He nodded.

After they were on his couch, Mori looked over to see Lev teasing his lower lip between his teeth. “What’s wrong?”

“My family is coming.” Lev started to play with the corner of the throw blanket.

“And they don’t approve of you being a Russian teacher?”

“That’s part of it.”

“Is the piano in your apartment part of it?” Mori pulled his feet up under him.

“Yeah. My grandma gave me that piano when she died. My parents wanted to sell it.”

“Why?”

“Cause they think that it's a waste of space.”

“Well  _ I  _ think that you play the piano wonderfully.” Mori pulled Lev’s head down to his shoulder. “And that it, and you, aren’t a waste of space.”

* * *

 

“What happened to no more relationships?” Kuroo teased him.

“I don’t know. Something about Lev I guess.” Mori sighed. “And don’t ask me what. That man would starve to death or accidentally burn his apartment down without someone looking after him.”

“Maybe that’s it.” Kuroo smirked.

“What?”

“He needs someone to take care of him. You always had-”

“DON’T SAY IT!”

They sat in silence for two minutes and 42 seconds.

“-motherly instincts.”

“DAMN IT KUROO!”

* * *

 

Mori was pacing in his apartment. Lev’s parent’s were coming into town today, along with his aunts and uncles and one of his cousins. Lev had invited his cousin that was living in the area with his husband. Hopefully, nothing would happen.

His phone wrang.

<Unknown Caller>

“Hello?”

“Is this Morisuke Yaku?”

“Yes.”

“This is Lev’s cousin, Victor.”

“Hello.”

“Could you come over to Lev’s place?”

“What?”

There was some muffled conversation.

“Actually, can I bring Lev over?”

“Did something happen? Is he-”

“Can I bring Lev?”

“Yes.” Mori gave his address and paced by the door.

A single knock and his door was banging open.

And there was Lev. Hunched against a slightly shorter version of himself, tears streaming down his face. “Lev.” He reached forwards and listened to his heart break as Lev collapsed into a sobbing heap in his arms.

His friends would (if the circumstances were different) laugh if they could seem him carrying Lev bridal style, he feet dragging on the floor. “Come on Lev,” he sat him on the sofa and wrapped the throw blanket around him, “let it all out.”

And Lev sobbed.

He sobbed and screamed until his throat was raw and the tears had dried and he had nothing left to let out before falling asleep, his body curled into Mori’s chest.

“What happened?” He looked to Lev’s cousin, who had just stayed quiet, thinking at the kitchen table.

“Our family found out he’s gay.”

And Mori listened. He listened as he was told the horrid things Lev’s family had said. He listened as he was told that Lev had been disowned by his parents, that they had tried to smash his piano, that it took Victor and his husband and Lev’s neighbor Sō Inuoka to force them out of the apartment.

“You know, his parents, before they found out,” Victor finished, “they told him they found a nice girl to take care of him. But Lev,” Victor laughed, “he outed himself by saying ‘But Mori does all that for me.’ He said that you feed him, make sure he does his laundry, taught him how to tie a tie. He says you take care of him and he loves you for it. Thank you. I’m going to go back to his apartment, stay there to keep his family out for a while. Filter calls and emails and stuff. Take care of him?”

“Always.” Mori nodded and threaded his fingers through knotted silver hair. “Idiot.” He whispered as the door closed. “Why didn’t you say something.” He pressed a kiss to his temple and stood gently, careful not to wake Lev up. He went to the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients for oinarisan and strawberry pudding. He had learned it just in time for Lev’s birthday.

It was dinner time when Lev finally woke up, and Mori was finishing up squeezing the filling into the tofu pouches. He walked over with the plate and a mug of sweetened peppermint tea. “Hey.” He said softly as he put the plate down. “Here’s some tea. It’ll help your throat.”

“Thanks.” He croaked and cleared his throat before taking a sip.

“Feeling better?” Mori sat next to him and rubbed his back. “It’s okay if you aren’t.”

Lev just made a shaky sigh and sipped his tea.

“My parents, they kicked me out when I was 15. My aunt gave me the money for an apartment in the area so I could finish school. I haven’t seen my parents since then.”

“I won’t see any of my family again either.” Lev sniffled.

“That’s not true. You have Victor, and his husband. You have me. I-” He took a breath, “I love you too, Lev.”

“What.” Lev’s head snapped up.

“Victor told me what you told your family. I… it's strange, but I enjoy taking care of you. And I love you right back, you skyscraper.”

“Really?”

“I made strawberry pudding.”

“You-”

“I found a way to make you strawberry pudding.”

“But you said it would get to runny. You said-”

“I was wrong.”

* * *

 

Mori was running late to the barbeque. He had called, said a parent was going to be late picking up their kid and that he should go on ahead without him. So here he was, waiting for Mori at the roof of Kenma’s apartment. 

“So you’re an orphan now?” Kuroo wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Well don’t worry. We’ll take care of you!”

“Tetsu, be nice.” Yachi scolded. “You’re welcome to come over to my place for dinner any time. Just let me know a day in advance so I can let you know if I’ll be there.”

“Thank you.”

“You can join the club!” Bokuto smiled.

“Club?”

“Every couple on this roof was brought together by douchebags!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“Not Kiyoko and I.” Tanaka huffed.

“No, they’re the odd ones out.” Daichi nodded.

“Really?” Lev looked up from his plastic cup of soda.

“And now you have a new family.”

Lev turned to see Mori standing there. “Okay, Skyscraper?”

“Yeah. I’m okay.”

“Good.” Mori walked over and linked fingers with Lev.

“Hey Mori!” Hinata waved.

“It’s ready!” Kageyama called. “Orderly, or I don’t give you food.”

Everyone ran forwards to get their food.

“You sure you’re okay?” Mori squeezed Lev’s hand.

“With you to make sure I don’t burn the place down?” Lev laughed. “Always.”


End file.
